Glass half empty
by RockerChick08
Summary: COMPLETE! Lody two-shot! A must read! London hates gym class with a passion but can't get out of taking it but maybe with Cody there things won't be so bad. Full summary inside! Way better than it sounds. Please read and you won't be sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Glass Half Empty

**Glass Half Empty**

**Author's note:**** Alright you guys! I have a new found love for Lody! They don't have nearly enough stories for them either! Thank God for **_**Im-AcErBiC **_**who has written lots of wonderful Lody's! Without her Lody would be lost! Make sure you check out some of her stories after reading mine! I hope that you will enjoy it cause I'm writing this especially for ya'll!**

**Summary: ****It is the second semester of school and London has to take gym! She slipped by freshman, sophomore, and junior year without it but can't escape it her senior year! Everything about the gym disgusts London, but can a certain blonde headed boy change her opinion about the class? The glass is always half empty….or is it full? Enjoy!**

London walked into the gym clad in a white tank top and some short blue shorts. She sighed heavily as she spotted Cody sitting in his assigned spot, laying coolly on his back; staring up at the ceiling.

She made her way to her spot which was luckily right beside him and sat down heavily, gaining the attention of the blonde teen.

"Did I mention how much I hate gym?" London asked looking down at her friend.

He chuckled softly.

"Only every day for the past two weeks that we've been in here." He answered.

She smiled at his response and couldn't help but admit that the class wasn't half as bad with him there with her. In fact she'd found herself looking forward to the class on many occasions.

"Just trying to make sure that you know." she said matter of factly.

Cody rolled his eyes playfully at her response before replying.

"Oh believe me I know! But you've got to remember what I always tell you….in situations like this you've got to always think of the glass being half full." He told her, a serious look marring his features.

"More like half empty." London sighed in response, shaking her head at the thought of the "saying" that Cody was always thrusting upon her.

Cody shook his head at the brunette, from his spot on the ground, a small smile on his face.

"You are such a pessimist." He said.

London looked down at him, giving him an annoyed look. The look she always gave him when he used a word that she didn't recognize or understand.

Cody chuckled before giving her an apologetic look. There was one thing for sure; London's vocabulary had definitely grown by her being in gym with Cody.

"Sorry. It means someone who always sees the bad side in a situation instead of the good." Cody told her.

"What?! I do see the good things in stuff!" London argued, a little offended by the name Cody had called her. "There's just nothing good about this….." she muttered, knowing right away that she was lying.

Cody sighed heavily before moving to lie down on his stomach. London decided to change the subject.

"Sooo……." She started, crossing her legs so that she was sitting beside Cody's side. She leaned forward as to get a glimpse of his face. "How do you think you did on the mechanics mid-term?" she asked timidly.

Cody sighed, thinking about the test that had taken place earlier that day. He inwardly berated himself for letting Zack talk him into taking the class. Well actually he made a bet that Cody couldn't pass it. It was almost as hard as woodcarving.

"Oh London it was awful." He responded. London looked down on him sympathetically. "They made us demonstrate how to repair a car in certain situations." He sighed before placing his head in his hands, from his position on the floor.

London sighed before gently placing her hand on Cody's back. Cody was startled by the sudden contact between London and himself but welcomed it, immediately relaxing at her touch. She slowly started to move her hand around in slow circles on his back; massaging him with her fingertips.

"Oh that feels good." Cody groaned and London smiled, stifling a girlish giggle that she knew was fighting to come out.

She brought her hand from his back to his hair, running a hand through his long, perfect blonde hair.

Cody sighed shakily as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of London's fingers in his hair.

"Don't worry about the mid-term Cody. I'm sure you did just fine." London said as she moved her hand back to Cody's back and continued her ministrations.

"I don't know……" Cody started.

"I do." London responded and Cody smiled from his spot on the ground at the confidence in the girl's voice. She always knew how to make him feel better.

London looked around catching the looks of many of the girls in the gym. She just smiled friendly at them. She knew that they all thought that she and Cody went out. It wasn't hard to believe. The two were constantly flirting with one another, but that's just what it was; it was just friendly flirtation.

A comfortable silence came over the two as Cody laid there enjoying the feel of London's hands on his back and London massaged him just enjoying the fact of knowing that she was making him feel good.

London reluctantly moved away from Cody as their gym teacher, Coach Turner entered the gym.

Cody sat up bringing his knees to his chest as the coach took the roll. London sat next to him in Indian style waiting for her name to be called.

After the attendance had been taken, Coach Turner began leading the teens in their daily stretches and exercises.

The two moved down to touch their toes.

"Wow. I bet you're giving all the guys in here fantasies. They're probably wondering if you're limber too." Cody said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, as he watched London touch her toes effortlessly.

"I am." London said looking at him flirtatiously.

Cody was caught off guard by the girl's response and gulped as he raised an interested eyebrow at London.

The two stood up with the rest of the class as they began to do arm twirls before the teacher told them to do the balance exercise.

The balance exercise was when they lifted either their left or right leg up to their side while trying to balance on the other leg. London liked this exercise because she was really good at it especially compared to the rest of the class which apparently had bad balance. Cody liked this exercise too, especially because he was slightly better at it than London.

Cody stood perfectly still, in perfect balance on his one leg before he jumped over to London and shoved her slightly, throwing her off balance.

She gasped, startled by Cody's sudden movement but quickly brought her leg back up and hopped over to Cody doing the same to him.

She pushed him but was extremely disappointed when he barely moved. She pouted and Cody laughed at her. The shrimpy Cody she use to know was all gone and in his place was a muscular, in shape, tanned, and tall Cody.

"In the white!" the coach called out, meaning that they were to start walking the outskirts of the gym which was painted white. The schools colors were beige and white. London thought they were extremely boring colors but Cody didn't too much care.

The two walked over to the outskirts of the gym, Cody still laughing and London still pouting.

"It's not fair! You get to push me but I can't push you!" London continued to pout.

"Hey it's not my fault I've got guns." Cody defended flexing his muscles for effect. London watched him for a moment fighting to keep from getting distracted by Cody's perfect body.

She looked away stubbornly.

"Fine" Cody sighed. "Tomorrow you get to push me, and I'll act like it actually affects me." Cody told her before she smiled, satisfied with his answer.

"I can't do anything about the height though so you're just going to have to grow!" he added earning a glare from the heiress.

Cody was about a good three inches taller than her and he never let her forget it.

Cody laughed at the look on her face.

"What?! I can't help it you're a dwarf!"

"You're three inches taller Cody! Three inches! That's not a whole lot!" London argued but Cody simply laughed at her.

"It's enough." He answered before finally calming down his laughter.

"Sooo…..is the gang hanging out this weekend?" Cody asked changing the subject.

"I don't know." London answered. "I think that Maddie and Zack are celebrating their six month anniversary or something and Nia and Vance are going paintballing or something like that." London answered.

"Oh" Cody nodded, disappointed that he probably wouldn't be seeing London much that weekend; well except for at the Tipton. He really enjoyed spending time with her.

"Besides don't you get your car out of the paint shop this weekend?" London asked, studying her friend.

"Yeah!" he said with enthusiasm. "I'm so excited too! I got it painted red!" Cody said, beaming as he talked about his GT Ford Mustang Convertible that he'd bought all by himself with the money he'd earned during the summer when he'd bought stock.

"But technically I'm not supposed to drive it because I'm fifteen and haven't gotten my license." Cody told the eighteen year old girl.

"Yeah but you still are aren't you?" London said giving Cody a knowing look.

"Yeah" Cody sighed. "It's Zack's fault! He's had a bad influence on me!" Cody defended to London who only laughed at his antics before stopping right in her tracks.

Cody looked at her, confused as she stood frozen in place staring directly in front of her. Cody followed her gaze and his eyes landed on London's ex-boyfriend, Michael who had just entered the gym.

Michael Armstrong was the star quarter back on the football team and also one of the leading scorers on the basketball team. He had come to the gym more than likely to practice for basketball but not before stopping and saying hello to Britney.

Britney was his new girlfriend. London despised her not only because she was a snob, but because Michael had cheated on her with Britney.

"Hey. Don't let them bring you down." Cody spoke softly to London, awakening her from her trance.

"I can't help it. They just make me so mad; especially him. It's like he comes in here on purpose just to make me jealous!" London exclaimed all the while still looking at the couple.

"He does, does he?" Cody asked as he studied his friend before an idea struck him.

"Well…what do you say you make him jealous for a change?" Cody suggested.

London turned to him, finally taking her attention from the couple.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I think it's time he found out what it feels like to be jealous." Cody explained. "And I'll help you if you agree." Cody offered, looking down at her hopefully.

"I don't know….." London started, not wanting to stoop down to Michael's level but at the same time very interested and excited about Cody's proposition.

"I guess." She sighed and Cody smiled real big.

"Great!" he exclaimed before looking down at London and smiling evilly. "We're going to make this guy so jealous he won't know what to do." He told her and London nodded, heart beating faster as she looked into Cody's intense eyes.

She gulped wondering what Cody had in store for her. Well she'd soon find out.

**Okay you guys that's the first part! I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it and if so pleeaassee let me know! I love hearing from you guys! If I get enough response I may actually put part 2 up today but if not I'll be putting it up sometime this weekend hopefully! I'm sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reading and be blessed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the first chapter: Thank-you guys so much

**Author's note:**** First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the first chapter:**_** QueenAttie, ratta.ratta, ravenrocks191, Lodylodylody, Spedclass, and ColeSproseFan**_**. Thank-you guys so much! Your words meant a lot. And thanks Lody! I didn't mean to put three FEET! Gosh that would just be way too much! 2****nd**** of all thank-you to all of those who just read because you certainly didn't have to do that! Well guys…I've decided to make the story into a threeshot. There's more stuff I wanted to include in it. I'm starting to think that I'm incapable of writing a twoshot. I've written oneshots and I've written three but for some reason I can't seem to write a two!! What's wrong with me?! Anyways here we go! I hope you enjoy it and please review!!**

**Chapter 2**

"_Great!" Cody exclaimed before looking down at London and smiling mischievously. "We're going to make this guy so jealous he won't know what to do." He told her and London nodded, heart beating faster as she looked into Cody's intense eyes._

_She gulped wondering what he had in store for her. Well she'd soon find out._

"What are we going to do?" London asked softly, looking up at Cody who was clad in a black wife beater and white shorts, as they began to walk again.

Cody looked up, watching as Coach Turner made his way out of gym, as usual, to take the attendance to the front desk and patrol the halls and yell at the freshman. He loved to do that. Coach Little wasn't in class that day because he was around the school running errands for the principle. He was always doing something for someone else. The gym was completely unsupervised.

'Great' Cody thought.

"Well first……we're going to hold hands." Cody said, slowly reaching down and grabbing London's hand.

London was slightly surprised by the sudden contact and how good and how right it felt to hold Cody's hands. They were so warm and not hard like Michael's were.

This was definitely surprising since he was very built and muscular just like Michael. Cody had better legs though. He had so much muscle down in his legs; this came mostly from him playing soccer. Yup, Cody played soccer and he was good too. It was no basketball but it was definitely a good sport.

Cody was equally surprised pleasantly by how good it felt to hold London's hand. Her hands were so soft and he enjoyed how they felt in his slightly bigger hands.

London silently told herself not to get lost in the feelings that Cody was causing her to have. She didn't want to have those feelings. She had pushed them away last week and she didn't need them coming back.

"Holding hands is something more intimate than just talking and walking side by side. This'll get "dear old Michael's" attention." Cody explained, looking down at London who nodded as they continued walking around the gym hand in hand.

They rounded a corner and began walking down the side of the gym that gave them a perfect view of Michael. Michael had been shooting hoops with some of the other members of the team but had stopped to glance at the two.

He had a puzzled look on his face and was simply wondering why his ex-girlfriend was holding Zack's brother's hand. He knew who he was because Zack was on the basketball team with him. He however didn't know why they were holding hands but he knew that he didn't like it.

"Wow" London said in surprise as her eyes met Michael's before he looked away and pretended to refocus on basketball. "I can't believe it! It's working. Michael was just looking over here!" London exclaimed in complete shock.

"Well don't sound so surprised! I told you it would work!" Cody told her while looking down at the surprised girl with amusement.

"Now let's step it up a notch." Cody said huskily, looking down at London.

London looked away, blushing at the sound of Cody's voice while nervously biting her bottom lip. She wasn't sure that they should go any further. On one hand she wanted to make Michael jealous. She wanted to make him regret what he had given up, but she wasn't sure that she should be doing this with Cody. It was just too risky.

London didn't want to get caught up. She didn't want to get carried away because she knew that she would only be hurt as a result. It would give her false hope and only make her fantasize about something she knew she couldn't have, and that hurt too much.

Cody was just so smart, nice, funny, and just great to be around; plus he was downright handsome. He had changed so much in one year yet he hadn't changed much at all. He had started to work out and lift weights after being tired of being "skinny" and basically made of skin and bones. He had grown taller, but other than that he was still smart and he was still very nice and considerate. He was also a lot more confident though.

Any girl in the school would be happy just to have a conversation with him let alone go out with him and that's what London wanted. She wanted to go out with him. She wanted to be his girlfriend. She liked him a lot and her feelings for him were slowly developing into something even stronger than like and that scared London.

It was painful enough to like a guy that you knew was completely unattainable, but to love someone would be just completely unbearable. London didn't want to make herself feel like that so she had settled with flirting which was not that bad, but having all this contact with Cody, like she was now, wasn't good and she knew that.

"I don't know Cody……" she started.

"Oh c'mon London we have his attention! C'mon we were just getting started!" he exclaimed with pleading eyes.

She looked into Cody's blue eyes and slowly brought her head down in thought.

'I know I'm going to regret this later.' London thought to herself, yet she couldn't help but be curious as to what Cody was going to do next.

"Fine" she sighed.

Cody grinned widely before looking at her skeptically.

"Are you sure London? Cause as much as I want to do this, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to." He said looking down at her with concerned eyes.

He was just too sweet; always thinking about her feelings.

"I'm sure Cody." London replied, smiling at him reassuringly. And she was. She wanted to do this.

"Alright…..well now I'm going to put my arm around your waist okay? If there's anything that'll make a guy jealous it's seeing another guy with his arm around his girl." Cody explained before cautiously wrapping his arm around London's waist.

London couldn't help but sigh contently at the feel of Cody's arm wrapped around her. She just felt so good, safe yet in danger at the same time.

Her skin tingled in every single spot where they touched and London found herself laying her head on his shoulder as the two continued to walk around the gym at a very slow pace.

Cody sighed enjoying the feel of London's head on his shoulder as he subconsciously pulled her closer to him.

He inhaled her raspberry shampoo and wondered how it was possible for someone to smell so good. He enjoyed their close vicinity and enjoyed holding her, even if it was just with one arm.

They continued walking around the gym before one of the seniors opened up the closet with all the balls in it and started to throw them onto the court, signaling that they could now stop walking.

The two reluctantly broke apart before London looked up at Cody with questioning eyes.

"What now?" she asked.

Cody didn't respond right away. He looked straight ahead of him for a moment before bringing his attention back down to London.

"Wow you should see Mike! He can't take his eyes off of us!" he told her, a smile on his face as he chuckled softly.

"Really?" London asked.

"Yup" Cody nodded his head. "And to answer your question, now we're going to…….watch the volleyball game." He said, a huge grin marring his features.

London looked at him confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see" Cody replied, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the volleyball net, which was right in the middle of the gym. The two stood on the sidelines side by side before Cody spoke.

"This is totally going to set him off." Cody warned before moving slightly.

"What are you going to do?" London asked suspiciously, stopping Cody's movement.

"Do you trust me?" Cody asked her.

London looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Then I'll show you okay." He answered before walking behind London and wrapping both of his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him.

London gasped at the movement but then attempted to calm herself down but it was so hard. They were so close!! If her body was tingling before, it was on fire now!

London felt as if she couldn't breathe and that she might explode any second by being so close to him. She could feel his masculine chest against her back and she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her stomach.

Cody was loving this; absolutely loving this. His cheek was pressed against the side of London's head and he was holding her. He was holding London in his arms! Her intoxicating scent floated into Cody's nostrils in huge repeating waves and her soft hair tickled his cheek as he held her close, longing to run his hands through it.

He took a deep breath before lowering his lips, which were at level with her temple, down to her ear.

"You smell good." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder at the feel of his warm breath on her earlobe. Cody couldn't help the silly grin that made its way onto his face. He had made London do that.

London took a deep, calming breath before replying.

"Thanks" she spoke softly. She couldn't believe this was all happening. It seemed like a dream. London was now fighting, with everything she had, not to get caught up in the sensations.

Cody reluctantly released her. She sighed at the lost contact before turning around to face him.

For the first time that day, Cody was looking nervous and….anxious. She looked up into his blue eyes and felt her heart melt.

He looked into her brown eyes, getting lost in her endless pools.

"There's one more thing if you're up to it………." Cody spoke softly, looking down at her, all thoughts of Michael completely forgotten. Cody began to wonder if it had ever even been about the guy for him.

"What's that?" London whispered, not taking her eyes away from his.

Cody took a deep breath and licked his lips before he slowly began to move forward.

London couldn't believe what was about to happen. Cody was about to kiss her! She was so excited, but she was also scared because she pretty much knew that she wouldn't be able to control her feelings for him after this; yet she found herself leaning in to meet him half way.

"This" Cody whispered before their lips met in a searing kiss.

Cody was overwhelmed with happiness. He was kissing London. He **never **thought that this would be happening in a million years. He couldn't get over how soft her lips were and how they fit together like a perfect puzzle; his lips cradling her top lip and her lips cradling his bottom. He'd never felt this way when he'd kissed Barbara.

Sparks and fireworks seemed to be going off in London's head as she kissed Cody. It was even better than she'd ever imagined. He made Michael seem like nothing.

Cody broke away from her briefly only to meet her lips again in another kiss. London sighed contently at the contact and Cody smiled into the kiss before doing it once more.

London licked Cody's lip begging for him to deepen the kiss. Cody was basically cheering inside at the action and gladly opened his mouth to oblige. London wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

London let Cody control the kiss and couldn't believe what a great kisser he was. The two were soon completely lost in complete bliss and completely lost in each other as they explored one another's mouth. The two broke apart for air, both panting heavily. Cody had a big smile on his face and London had a look of utter shock as the two looked at each other.

Cody moved in still breathing heavily and kissed her briefly before moving away from her. The two were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice Michael walking, no marching, over to them.

The jock rushed over to them, roughly pushing Cody, and taking him off guard.

"What is this?! What are you doing with my girl?!" the guy asked angrily.

Copy stumbled back before catching his balance. He glared at the jock before rushing and pushing him back with equal strength.

"That's ex-girl punk!" he spat.

London watched the entire altercation in a state of shock.

"Cody you don't have to do this…." She started.

"It's okay." Cody said, giving her a reassuring look. "I've got this." He said before sending her a breathtaking smile.

She sighed not wanting to see a fight but decided not to interfere.

"That doesn't mean you get to kiss her!" Michael shouted. The two had quickly gained the attention of the entire gym and everyone began to circle around the two.

"Actually it does clueless! You messed up! You gave her up! That makes her a **free woman**!" Cody shouted back.

Michael fumed over Cody's reply before sneering at the guy,

"Wow. What a downgrade. She went from dating the star quarter back to dating some soccer chump." He spat.

"Well this soccer chump can kick your ass!" Cody threw back.

Michael chuckled evilly, shaking his head.

"No! I'm going to kick your ass for coming in here and disrespecting me like that!" he exclaimed before throwing a punch at Cody.

Cody dodged it with ease. He was pretty quick on his feet, an advantage of playing soccer.

"Dang man. You missed!" Cody taunted before a fuming Michael threw another punch at him at which Cody dodged again.

"Wow. Can you even hit me once?!" Cody said, smirking at the slightly bigger guy. London thought that Cody was ultra sexy right at that moment. He was just so tough and so good…and he was fighting for her. And it didn't hurt that he looked fine as hell.

The guy threw yet another punch at him and Cody blocked it before throwing a punch at Michael which successfully connected with his jaw.

The crowd "oohed" as Michael slightly stumbled back at the contact.

The angry senior moved forward again only to be pulled back by one of his team mates just as Cody's soccer friend Demetrius made his way through the crowd and over to Cody.

"Yo man ya'll need to break this up before coach comes back and you get suspended for the season!" Michael's team mate told a still livid Michael.

"Yeah Cody. Ya'll need to break it up. Besides he's not even worth it." Demetrius said the last part only so Cody could hear as Cody contemplated his decision.

"Fine" he said allowing Demetrius to lead him out of the crowd. London followed.

"All I want to do is talk to London!" Michael yelled out, stopping the three in their tracks.

"Can you talk to me London? Just for a second?" he asked. London turned around to see Britney at his side, arguing this suggestion, but Michael was ignoring her.

She turned around looking at Cody.

"You don't have to do it." he told her. She nodded before turning back to Michael. Something inside of her just wanted to hear what he had to say. She wondered what in the world he could possibly have to say. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"I'm just going to see what he has to say." London told Cody, pointing in Michael's direction before turning around and making her way over to him.

Cody sighed as he watched London's retreating form. After all they'd just done, she was still going to talk to him. Cody couldn't believe it but at the same time he wasn't too surprised. Demetrius patted him on the back sympathetically, as they made their way over to the bleachers and sat down.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Naw. Thanks man but I just want to be alone right now." Cody replied. Demetrius sighed, nodding his head in understanding as he got up, leaving Cody to his thoughts.

Cody berated himself for getting his hopes up and thinking that things could possibly have changed between himself and London. He scolded himself for getting lost in their pretend relationship. He should've known that London would never fall for him.

He had liked London ever since he could remember. Ever since he'd first heard her say "yay me" he'd thought she was beautiful, but until two weeks ago she had always been the forbidden fruit. The thing he didn't even bother thinking about because he knew she was impossible to have. But two weeks ago when London and him had started gym class and the two had naturally began to flirt, he'd thought that maybe finally she was seeing him as the man he was becoming.

He was tired of her seeing him as just "the little boy" or her "geeky friend Cody" who helped her with her homework. He didn't mind being referred to as a geek, which he actually wasn't any longer, he just wanted to be more to her.

He looked away from her and noticed Kelsey Taylor, a beautiful fiery red-head, making her way over to him.

"Hey Cody." She spoke, sitting down next to him. "That was really amazing how you handled Michael back there. You must be really strong." She said. Cody could tell she was flirting with him but didn't feel much in the mood to talk to anyone much less flirt.

Cody looked up at London once more before sighing.

'Oh well. It's not like London is an option.' He thought depressed as he turned his attention back to Kelsey and began to talk to her.

#

"What do you want?" London asked as she eyed Michael wearily.

"I just want to talk to you." Michael told her.

"Well make it quick because I have somewhere else I could be." London said impatiently.

"Oh. Well if you mean talking to your "little boyfriend", he seems a little occupied right now." Michael replied, pointing in Cody's direction.

London turned around and looked in the direction Michael was pointing in as her eyes landed on Cody who was talking to Kelsey who was basically the hugest flirt in the entire school.

London watched the two as an unsettling feeling came to her stomach. She didn't like what she was seeing. She didn't like it at all. Her heart clenched at the sight and her jaw set. No. She did not like this.

**Okay you guys well that's part 2! I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it because I really did enjoy it! Please let me know what you thought about it! I worked very hard on it and would love to read ya'lls reviews! Thanks for reading and look out for part 3 cause it's gonna be a doozy! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Cody

**Author's note: ****Alright you guys well this is it! I have worked extremely hard on this last chapter and I really hope that you guys will be able to see that! I've enjoyed writing this story immensely! I love Lody! Thank-you so much to the people who reviewed for the last chapter: **_**ColeSprouseFan, Lodylodylody, radda.radda, spedclass, NoBarbieDoll, Rainbow-Monster, and IHavEBOD**_**! I absolutely loved reading your reviews! Again, thank-you to all of you who have been reading the story! Now, without further ado, chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 (Part 1)**

"_Oh. Well if you mean talking to your "little boyfriend", he seems a little occupied right now." Michael replied, pointing in Cody's direction._

_London turned around and looked in the direction Michael was pointing in as her eyes landed on Cody who was talking to Kelsey who was basically the hugest flirt in the entire school._

_London watched the two as an unsettling feeling came to her stomach. She didn't like what she was seeing. She didn't like it at all. Her heart clenched at the sight and her jaw set. No. She did not like this._

She turned back around, facing Michael, a look of incredulous shock marring her features at what she had just seen.

"Now that I finally have your attention, I want to talk about this chump you're flirting with or going out with or……. whatever the hell it is you're doing with him!" Michael said, looking at the brunette.

**C**

While Kelsey was in the midst of another sentence, Cody found his eyes wondering over to London. She was talking to Michael.

Cody sighed angrily before chewing on the inside of his cheek. He couldn't understand why London would be talking to the guy. She was done with him; or at least Cody thought she was.

Cody downright despised the basketball player. He'd cheated on London after all! Cody thought he had to be certifiably insane to do such a thing. He didn't deserve London and he never had……Cody deserved London and he wanted to be with her so badly.

He sighed once more turning his attention back to the red head before him. He wasn't going to let himself get down in the dumps. He was talking to a beautiful girl right now she might not be the beautiful woman he wanted nor was she even in the seem league as London to Cody, but she was someone, and she didn't deserve to be ignored because he was thinking about someone else who didn't even want him.

Yeah, he was going to give this girl his utmost attention. Maybe she could actually help him get his mind off of London cause it hurt way too much to think about her and then to see her talking to Michael. It hurt way too much.

**L**

London listened, well pretended, to listen to Michael ramble on about his distaste for her flirting with other men. But her mind was in a different place entirely. Her mind was on Cody and the "bimbo" that was talking to him.

She tried to focus her attention back on Michael but that only made her angrier. She knew the guy was crazy but he was downright maniacal if he thought that she would be separated from him and yet refrain from talking to other guys. She was a free woman! He had moved on and she was going to move on too!

London looked up in Cody's direction once more. She was met by the unpleasant sight of him and Kelsey still talking. What made her angriest was that Cody was actually smiling; that plus the way that Kelsey was looking at him. She looked like a hungry lioness just waiting for the kill. No one was supposed to look at her Cody like that…….except her!

London watched as Cody laughed at something the red head had said and wondered begrudgingly what Kelsey could possibly say that would be even remotely funny. She rolled her eyes in annoyance of the entire situation.

She really did want to hurt Kelsey; I mean actually cause bodily harm to the girl. (Not a lot though….just a little) She was incredibly rude after all, moving in on Cody the way that she was. Of course they had been putting on a show earlier with all their flirting, but only they knew that, and yet still, here was Kelsey trying to move in on Cody. It made London sick.

London scoffed in disbelief of the other girl's antics as she watched her touch and squeeze Cody's muscular arms. She was, however more surprised when the girl moved her hand to Cody's stomach and caressed his abs while smiling up at him. London was fuming at the sight and it took everything she had in her not to run over there and slap the girl across the face.

Michael looked down at her, finally ceasing in his heinous ranting. He smirked at the girl's obvious immensely bothered state before following her gaze over to Cody and Kelsey.

"Uh oh. Looks like someone's moving in on your man. Tsk Tsk. I guess you just can't find any loyal guys these days." He said in mock sympathy.

London cut her eyes to the guy and swiftly slapped him across the face.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" she snapped. She was completely tired of the boastful, evil, selfish guy that stood before her. "You know you have a lot of nerve telling me "you don't like me flirting with other guys." She said, mocking him. "Well tough freaking cookies! You cheated on **me**! I broke up with you and I'm going to flirt with whoever the hell I want to!" she exclaimed poking him in the chest. "Got it?!" she said, but she was not done with her piece yet.

Cody was oblivious to the entire interaction for he was on the other side of the huge gym.

"I don't know what kind of candy land, fantasy island;…..cartoon town it is that you live in, but this is planet earth and down here you don't have control of other people and **anything **they do." She said, enunciating "anything. " I'm not your girlfriend anymore Michael! Britney is! You wanted it that way now you got it that way; now get the hell out of my face!" London exclaimed heatedly.

Michael looked at the girl before him but knew better than to disobey her when she was angry like this. He slowly backed away from her, too scared to turn his back on her, before making his way back to his teammates.

London took a deep calming breath. That felt good. That had felt very good! She sighed turning her attention back to Cody who was still talking to Kelsey.

'Stupid disrespectful slut!' London thought angrily but then she watched in complete shock as Cody slowly worked his arm around Kelsey's waist.

What the hell was he doing?! London wondered. Cody had been right. This was a simple gesture that could really set someone off, and that is exactly what it did to London. She was livid. Now she was mad at both Cody and Kelsey. He had some nerve! She was, however more disappointed than anything…well let's not forget jealous.

She quickly marched over to the two, almost mirroring the way Michael had looked earlier. That darn Karma sure was something, and man it worked fast!

She stormed up to the two looking almost as angry as she felt. She had toned it down some, but both of the teenagers could see that Ms. London Tipton was not happy.

"Cody I need to talk to you!" London said, well kind of demanded, looking at him before acknowledging the other girl with an eye roll.

Cody was startled by London's sudden entrance but could tell by her angry state that it was best not to disobey or question her. He slowly and cautiously started to get up; only to be pulled back down by Kelsey. He looked between the girls, one angry and the other annoyed, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"We're busy." Kelsey spat out to London giving her a stern look that said "go away!"

"Well go get busy with some other fool okay?! Cause I've got to talk to this one." London said before grabbing Cody's arm, pulling him up, and walking away dragging him behind her.

Once the two had reached the other side of the gym, London released Cody's arm and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

Cody watched the petite girl with a look of bewilderment and curiosity on his face. 'What the heck had her so angry?!'

"What was that all about?" Cody asked her, referring to her rude actions from earlier. She turned around to face him completely.

"What was that all about?!" she asked incredulously, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise at his question. "I should be asking you the same question!" she scoffed. She was obviously mad at **him**, although Cody couldn't imagine why, but then he realized it.

London thought that something was going on between him and Kelsey. She actually thought that! Cody was in shock. Didn't she know him better than that? 'Well I guess it did kind of look like that.' He thought to himself.

Still Cody wondered how London could be so blind as to insinuate something so crazy and yet be completely oblivious to how he truly felt about **her**. Then another thought occurred to him. If London was bothered by him talking to Kelsey, that meant she was…….jealous. Wow. Was that really possible? 'Was it possible that London was jealous because he was flirting with another girl?' Cody thought.

"Are you talking about Kelsey?" Cody asked, putting his thoughts into words. "We were just talking!" he exclaimed, not waiting for her to answer his first question.

It was kind of true. **He **was just talking; besides the brief moment when he'd wrapped his arm around her waist. Kelsey was basically the one who was flirting with him.

"It looked like a whole lot more than **talking** Cody!" London exclaimed.

Cody looked at London, his mouth open in shock.

"You're jealous." He said, his shocked look turning into a small smile.

"Am not!" London argued stubbornly, looking away from him. "I just don't like it when people **throw themselves** at other people!" she exclaimed.

"Oh well what about **you**?! Talking to "Mr. Star Quarterback"; "Mr……. B-Ball man" what about that?!" Cody threw back and London scoffed.

"Oh **I'm** the one who's jealous am I?" she asked sarcastically giving Cody a pointed look.

Cody sighed in defeat.

"Whatever London! You know can we just drop it cause I don't want to argue with you right now!" Cody exclaimed in frustration.

London looked away stubbornly, still angry at the guy. Cody sighed once more.

"Look I'm sorry London; even though I don't know what I'm sorry for since **you're not jealous**, I'm sorry." Cody in a calmer voice and London's angry look slowly disappeared from her face but she was still silent.

"You know," Cody started, gently grabbing London's chin and turning her head so that she was facing him. She refused, however to look in his eyes and focused instead on his nose. "Your top lip quivers when you get angry……It's really cute." He told her, earning a small smile from the girl.

"There's that smile I love!" Cody grinned and London finally looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Let's walk and talk?" Cody suggested and London simply nodded shyly in response, embarrassed by her outburst from earlier. The two turned and began to walk around the gym.

They walked for a while in comfortable silence. Both were content just by being close to one another.

They both silently played the events of the gym class over in their heads. So much had happened that block. They had held hands, Cody had wrapped his arm around London's waist, he had held her in his arms, they had **kissed**, Cody had gotten into a brief fight with Michael over the entire ordeal, and the green monster of jealousy had decided to pay them both a visit. Wow; so much indeed had happened in that gym class.

"You're a good kisser." Cody spoke, breaking the silence.

London blushed at his words before smiling.

"Thanks" she said softly. "You're not so bad yourself." She said, bumping into him playfully.

Cody chuckled at the movement, looking down at the girl as he flashed her one of his million dollar grins that melted all the girl's hearts.

"Thanks" he replied. "It helps when you have a good partner." He whispered.

London smiled at his words, looking up into his eyes before she found her gaze landing on his lips. Oh how she wished he would kiss her again. She longed to feel his lips against hers again. She silently prayed and wished with everything that was in her that their first kiss wouldn't also be their last, and just as she finished her prayer, Kelsey's voice was heard coming from the other side of the gym.

"Cody! Oh Cody! I have something to ask you!" she called.

London rolled her eyes in annoyance of the persistent red head.

Cody sighed before motioning in Kelsey's direction.

"I better go see what she wants." He said moving to go to the other side of the gym but London reached out, grabbing his arm, and stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't go." She said, looking at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want him to talk to her because she knew that Kelsey was only going to flirt with him and she couldn't take it.

Cody looked into her brown eyes and felt himself turn into mush. He didn't want to disappoint her. He'd do anything for her, but at the same time he didn't want to be rude to Kelsey.

"Why not?" he questioned her.

London was silent as she tried to think up an excuse but was unsuccessful. Cody sighed.

"Sorry London but you don't even have a reason and I don't want to be disrespectful to Kelsey…." Cody started before London abruptly grabbed the back of his head, bringing him down to her as her lips crashed into his in a steamy kiss.

They broke apart and Cody was standing there with a dazed look on his face and a very silly grin. London smiled, thinking it was absolutely adorable.

"There's your reason." She whispered, wiping off some of her lip gloss from Cody's lips.

"Cody!" Kelsey yelled out again.

Cody immediately looked up at the girl, awoken from his temporary shock.

"Um I'm I'm gonna stay um stay here right now!" He shouted, pointing down at where he was standing as he painfully stumbled over his words. London thought it was just too cute.

He took a deep calming breath before turning back to London. She had such an effect on him.

"What was that for?" he asked softly.

"Oh so I have to have a reason now?" London asked, arching an eyebrow playfully. "I did it because I wanted to." She told him, her face now serious.

"Oh" Cody said nodding his head in understanding before moving suddenly and capturing London's lips in another hot kiss. He tried to put all his pent up feelings for London into the kiss.

They broke apart and London panted, looking at Cody with a look of utter shock on her face.

Cody smiled at the heiress's facial expression.

"Because I wanted to." Cody replied, answering London's unasked question.

**Part 2**

**I felt that this chapter needed to be broken down into parts because it's so incredibly long!! Anyways now is the time to take a bathroom break, pop some popcorn, eat dinner, take a bath, walk the dog, rob a bank, go skydiving, get married, whatever it is you want to do! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far and here goes part 2!**

He looked down at the beautiful girl before him, just staring at her and admiring her beauty. He gulped as he contemplated what he was about to do. Cody was just feeling extra confident at the moment; maybe it was due to London having just kissed him. Cody didn't know. All he knew was that so much had happened that day, during that gym class, and he just felt like maybe one more thing could happen; at lease he hoped.

He said a silent prayer before finally speaking to London who had been shocked into silence.

"Can we talk over there?" he asked her, pointing over to a relatively secluded corner.

London nodded her head.

"Sure" she whispered before she felt Cody's hand on the small of her back as he led her to the area.

The two stood leaning against the wall in silence for a while.

'I can't believe he just kissed me!" London thought to herself. Cody had kissed her, and it wasn't some act either, it was because he wanted to. She closed her eyes, wishing and praying that Cody wasn't just playing with her emotions and maybe, just maybe he did have feelings for her.

London had so much self doubt though. She didn't know how in the world it could be possible for Cody, smart; loveable Cody, to be interested in her. She just wasn't good enough for him. She was dense and often selfish, although she was trying and succeeding at getting better at that. But he could never like someone like her. She was sure of it.

Cody twiddled his fingers nervously contemplating his words. Could he really do it? Could he tell London Tipton, the London Tipton, how he truly felt about her? Could he tell her that his heart always sped up whenever she was around him? Could he tell her that when she smiled the whole entire room lit up? Could he tell her that he loved her?

He didn't know if he could. After all he was just a little boy to her right? He would always be young, innocent Cody right? He would always be the smart lame twin to her. It almost seemed completely hopeless, but still Cody felt as if he should at least try. He'd never be satisfied if he didn't even get his feelings out and on the table. Of course she could refuse him, laugh in his face even, but at least he'd know, and then maybe he could finally move on.

He took a deep breath.

"Cody" London spoke. Crap! He had taken to long. Crap!

He looked into the girl's awaiting eyes.

"Yeah?" he answered.

She looked extremely nervous and vulnerable at that moment and Cody noticed. He couldn't help but think that she looked adorable but at the same time he wondered what had her so nervous.

She bit her lip before finally replying.

"What do you think of me?" she asked him.

'Wow.' That question had completely taken Cody off guard.

"Um what do you mean?" he asked nervously, stalling for an answer.

"I mean what do you think **about** me?" she reiterated.

"Oh. Well um, I think a lot of things…..you're nice……Very nice…and fun to be around definitely………" he said contemplating if he should go on.

"That's all you think?!" London exclaimed in disappointment before turning her back to him and thinking over his hurtful reply. She had hoped that maybe he thought more.

Cody sighed in frustration.

"Gosh I'm a spaz." He muttered before finally gathering the courage to speak.

"No that's not all that I think!" he started, talking to London's back. "I think you're great London. I mean your funny, caring, real; not to mention beautiful." He said reaching out and caressing the upper part of both London's arms with his hands. She leaned into his touch before turning around to face him.

She was met with his intense and sincere gaze.

"And I think a whole lot more…but it's way too much to mention." He told her.

His answer was so touching. He thought all that about her? London was on cloud nine right now.

"You mean it?" she asked. "You don't think I'm just a materialistic, mean, rich girl?" she asked softly.

"No!" Cody exclaimed. "I could never think that about you." He told her sincerely and she smiled, extremely happy with his answer.

'She was doing it once more.' Cody thought. Cody really believed that the room really did get brighter when London smiled. It really did. He smiled back at her.

"While we're on the subject," he started. "What do you think about me?" he asked cautiously.

She studied him closely for a moment, in thought, before finally speaking.

"I think you're great Cody. You're smart. You're one of the kindest guys I know. Your handsome and…..like you said there's just way to much to mention." She sighed, looking up at him.

Cody grinned hugely at London's answer.

"So you don't think of me as just a boy, a geek, or anything?!" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" London exclaimed. "I know you're a man Cody! You prove it every day by the things that you do. You are so mature and kind….And I like the fact that you're smart. You teach me so many things, and you're not a geek; don't ever call yourself that." London told him.

He nodded, completely blown away by what London had just said about him. He then shook his head in disbelief of it all. He couldn't believe that London thought all **that** about him. 'Wow'

"And you were right Cody." London sighed. "I was jealous of Kelsey…She was just all over you! She was touching you and all and it just made me so angry." London admitted.

Although Cody had suspected it or was sure of it, it was amazing to actually hear London admit her jealousy.

"Nothing happened between us London." Cody assured her. "I mean I was sort of flirting with her. But only because I was hurt because you were talking to Michael! I guess I was jealous too." He explained.

London was surprised by his reply but then bought her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry for being so rude and jealous earlier." She said softly.

"Hey it's okay." He comforted. "Besides…you're sexy as hell when you're jealous." He said looking at her with lustful eyes. He'd meant that in all honesty.

She blushed under his gaze before speaking.

"So let me get this straight." London started. "We were **both** jealous? Gosh what is wrong with us? Why couldn't we just admit that in the first place?!" she asked more so to herself then to him.

"Cause we were scared!" Cody answered for her. "I like you **a lot** London. I've had a crush on you for like ever, but I didn't know how you felt how me!' he told her.

London looked up at him in shock.

"I like you too Cody; very much. But I had no idea that you liked **me**." She told him.

"Yeah! Who wouldn't? " Cody asked. "And I always wondered what it would be like to go out with you, to hold you, or to kiss you and now I finally know and I just want to do it over and over again."

London mentally fanned herself at his words.

"Well you can." She told him.

"Oh thank-you!" he exclaimed before swiftly capturing her lips in a fierce, chaste kiss. He'd been wanting to do that ever since he last kissed her.

The two broke apart, both looking at each other intensely.

"So what now? Where do we go from here?" London asked in slight bewilderment.

"Well hopefully you'll let me be your boyfriend. I'm tired of seeing you on other guy's arms. I want you on my arm." He answered before kissing her again.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." London answered once they'd broken apart. Cody smiled really big before kissing London again.

"Damn you're so sexy baby." He said huskily as they broke apart. London's heart quickened at the term of endearment. She immediately liked the sound of it.

"Wait till we tell Maddie and Zack!" she said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! And I'm just going to tell **everyone**! The guys are going to be so jealous of me! I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world!" Cody exclaimed excited. London was very flattered as well as touched by his words. She smiled at the boyish twinkle in his eye before moving in and capturing his lips.

Cody wrapped his arms around her waist and she his neck as they kissed passionately, overcome with happiness as they did so.

"Hey break it up you bone-headed oxes! No PDA!" came the loud voice of Coach Turner.

The two reluctantly broke apart, sighing at the lost contact as well as the Coaches bad timing.

"I see ya'll doing that again and you're both going to the office!" he yelled, giving the two a stern and disgusted look before returning his attention to the basketball players.

Cody sighed, looking over at London before holding his hand out to her with a small smile on his face.

London smiled back before grabbing his hand and the two began walking around the gym again.

Wow. So much had changed in just one day, no just one block! And it had all happened in gym. London couldn't believe it. The class that she had loathed with everything in her, was the class that had led to her and Cody finally getting together. She knew one thing for sure; it was now her **favorite** class!

As they walked around the gym Cody's little "saying" popped into London's head. "Think of the glass as being half full instead of empty." He had sure been right about that. Out of this horrible situation called gym class, something wonderful had happened. It was true. You could always find something good in a bad situation. Cody had been the good thing in her bad. "The glass is either half empty or half full. It depends on how you look at it."

London smiled as she thought, 'My glass is **all the way** full.'

She gave Cody's hand a little squeeze and he looked over at her and smiled.

'Yep it was full indeed.'

**Author's note: ****Whew it's over! I'm pretty satisfied with the final product and I hope you guys were two! You guys are probably wondering where the line "bone-headed ox" came from. Well….my gym teacher, believe it or not, actually use to call us all that! He was crazy but he was also very cool! A lot of the things I wrote about in this story are things that happened in my own gym class. Anyways just thought I'd clear that weird line up! I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this story and please oh please review and if you can check out my other Lody and my Zaddie, "So called forbidden love"! Thanks again! Until next time!**


End file.
